User talk:VBrannon
Hi, welcome to Gintama! Thanks for your edit to the Gintama Episode List/Gintama' page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- my talk page Gin-san (talk) 02:08, August 1, 2015 (UTC) Can I ask what is the basis of gintoki being 26+? Because on episode 292, when gintoki wore a 3rd year uniform he said that he's a 9th year, this implies that he's about 23-24 since a 3rd year is usually 17-18. And on Ginpachi sensei, it was said that 20 years ago, gintoki was this hairless baby who doesn't look to be more than 4 years old, also when he went to join at the very end ofthe war that lasted for ten years, this was when he started growing a different kind of hair which is usual on 10-15 year old boys. He's likely 14 when he joined the war. About the 3rd year topic, where else can the alien school system be based from if not from humans? The amanto seemed to adapt to earth's system. Also the 9th year reference could both refer to the start of the anime and Gintoki's age. They often break the 4th wall so they should have just stated how the anime is on its 9th year but gintoki said he's on 'his' 9th year and not them being on their 9th year. Sorachi talked about Gintoki being on his 20s so maybe putting 26+ without basis is a bit presumptive. I won't make a move by editing based on my assumptions. You seemed to be a long-time contributor to the gintama page and I respect that. I just hope that what will be seen on this page won't be based from baseless assumption also. Thank you. can i copy infobox from this wiki i have problems whit my infobox on my wiki -- [[User:Superhik72|'★'Саката]][[User talk:superhik72|''Гинтоки]] 'Јорозуја' - 16:47, October 3, 2016 (UTC) New admin Hey VBrannon, since there aren't any active admins on the site right now, do you have any thoughts on becoming a new admin? I had in mind also contacting Ritsel, who has the most edits, but the previous admin had already done so a year ago. You're the next most active after her, so if you're interested, we can try to open up a dialogue with other active users somehow. (The fact that there isn't any easy way to find the forum or open up a blog post is a testament to how scattered the site is at the moment.) There's a form to grant admin rights here. --Chairom (talk) 09:29, November 22, 2017 (UTC) : Admins have the right to make changes to layout, as well as do things like moderate pages for vandalism. A brief list of rights: * All privileges from the Discussions Moderator and Content Moderator groups. * users who are vandalizing the wiki from editing and other actions. * Grant and revoke both the Chat Moderator and Discussion Moderator rights. * Edit the community's . * Edit whitelisted . : There's also a guide with more details. : Right now, I'm just interested in seeing if we can get a team together to cleanup this site. I've been helping out at a few other wikis, and it would be nice if we can get things more organized and uniform like they are over there. -- Chairom (talk) 05:35, November 23, 2017 (UTC) :: I think so. Thanks for helping out with this. Let me know if you need help with anything. I'll continue slowly editing what I have access to. -- Chairom (talk) 10:05, November 24, 2017 (UTC) New Admin I see you put in an adoptoton request. Good job. This wikia needs one. Thank you. Analyst1996 (talk) 08:38, December 2, 2017 (UTC) My new username Fullmetal Renkinjutsushi (talk) 09:37, December 6, 2017 (UTC) I'm not the new admin. I only put up a request. If you want me to be the new admin I have set up a blog. Adoption One of the users of this wiki contacted me on discord about your plans to adopt the wiki. I'm not active on wikia anymore so I hadn't had a chance to look at the message left on my talk page. To save you the time, I've gone ahead and given you both bureaucrat and admin rights. Good luck with them and the wiki! [[User:Lelouch Di Britannia|'Lelouch']][[User talk:Lelouch Di Britannia|'Di''']] 13:41, December 5, 2017 (UTC) Congrats Congrats to the new admin. Maybe things can straighten out now.--FFMaverick01 (talk) 18:30, December 5, 2017 (UTC) If you need help with anything let me know, I’ll be glad to help.--FFMaverick01 (talk) 18:42, December 5, 2017 (UTC) Edit Wars I noticed an edit war with the Kyuubei page. I have restored it to before the anon changed her gender. She is still a woman, she just was no more conforming to gender stereotypes. This also extends to love interest. For the moment please leave it as is. If there is more edit wars then I will have no choice but to protect the page from further edits. Thank You. -VBrannon (talk) 18:51, December 5, 2017 (UTC) Congrats I talked to the original admin and told him about you. He agreed and now you are an admin! You don't have to go through the adoptation process anymore. I am the guy he mentioned who talked to him on discord. Good luck. Fullmetal Renkinjutsushi (talk) 06:29, December 6, 2017 (UTC) Clean-up priorities Congrats on becoming the admin! For a first order of business, can we get a more organized menu in the header? Or in the short term, at least have a section up there for a forum? I noticed that there are a lot of users interested in clean-up as well, so it will be useful for everyone in planning out which sections/pages need what sorts of clean-up. Once we get easy forum access up, we can start a thread collecting user input. If it's quick to do, I also recommend editing the user talk page format to something like this wiki so it's easier for users without much source editing knowledge to leave messages. -- Chairom (talk) 05:53, December 13, 2017 (UTC) Guardian spirits arc is a storyarc Look,I don't know why you keep on removing Guardian spirits arc from the anime arc chronology but it is still an arc and Iam keeping this way! Jamesnight64598 (talk) 02:03, December 25, 2017 (UTC) Deletion request Could you delete this page? It supposed to be on another wiki. Это смотреть, (Надоело?) 03:31, February 6, 2018 (UTC) Silver Soul Ending Here's the link from an official source that even mentions the issue and date. DragonEmeperor (talk) 04:14, February 11, 2018 (UTC) Good Afternoon VBrannon-san, I was editing one of the page named "Ikesawa" and I realised the name was wrongly spelled so I tried to rename the page to "Ikezawa" (the correct spelling). However I couldn't do so and I realize that there was another duplicate page named "Ikezawa ". As only admin can delete the pages, I'm writing to you to take down one of the duplicate page. Thank you! :) crownprince 16:06, March 3, 2018 (UTC) Vandalism Vandalism http://vstf.wikia.com/wiki/Report:Vandalism I have made a report there for http://gintama.wikia.com/wiki/User:AriesX4 He is constantly adding "powers and abilities" that are actually copied from other places and not real. As you can see on the vandal report, he is doing this on multiple wikias. I am reverting his edits but just wanted to let you know. Thank you. Keep up the good work. Fullmetal Renkinjutsushi (talk) 06:44, March 5, 2018 (UTC) Colorscheme Good day Admin, As much as I wanted to change the colorscheme of Altana Liberation Army but I don't know how. I need help in changing em. Arigatou ^_^ Sougo-sama 03:06, March 6, 2018 (UTC) Suggestion for the Fanpage's Introduction I see that the last time most of these updated were since 2009 (almost 10 years and it's already 2018). I think the introduction of this page deserves some innovation from time after time. Idk. Put on some new stuff or some sort. Just my thoughts. Sougo-sama 12:44, April 9.2018 (UTC) Vandalism You’ve got someone straight up trashing pages. You may want to block them. http://gintama.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/BrandonKimES Hey I'm from the One Punch Man wiki and I'm looking to improve the music template. Do you mind if I copy the template from here? It won't be exactly the same but I will be using it as my basis to improve upon. --Bookkeeper83 (talk) 10:53, June 26, 2018 (UTC) Banana Fish Affiliation Hi there, does the Gintama wiki take affiliations? Was thinking it might be good to establish an affiliates section, also that Banana Fish would be a good affiliate, this is the word mark: S3r0-Ph1i (talk) 15:33, December 9, 2018 (UTC) Music and Genjou Destruction Please do not revert my edit of adding the full length of songs in the Music page. Genjou Destruction is a Yorinuki opening, Here are two videos of it, one credited and one creditless. The edit of adding the full length of songs is helpful,and deleting it is not helpful. Please come here GlowstoneLove (tawk.) 14:50, January 26, 2019 (UTC) oke you deleted the page I put my blood and tears into. Can you at least make a page for pedoro? He is a character. He appeared in the movie hijikata and gintoki were watching. You are all acting all serious when this is a wiki about gintama, and it doesn't make sense. What makes Gintama so enteraining is that its characters do questionable things, and you are going around and deleting pages that are actually valid, not misinformation, and pages that describe the essence of Gintama. Sure, you can delete pages like fanart, and pages that have nothing to do with Gintama, but now you're deleting something that actually does. There are many characters in Gintama that don't do anything for the plot, so I think it actually makes sense for pedoro to be included. I'd thought an admin of this wiki would have a sense of humor, but I was wrong. Characters don't have to contribute to the plot in order to have a character. Your point is seriously weak. First of all, pedoro is funnier than those 3 men and the girl (that we don't even have a name of), so I won't make characters for the other guys. Pedoro was more memorable. I made that wiki page since I wanted to see pedoro, remember him, and laugh. Apparently you are being an ass and don't want that. Hell, even ebina who has a page on this wiki who did nothing to the plot has a page. The gintama anime creators even put him as an easter egg so we can remember him. I'm doing the same thing, people will see a page on pedoro and they'll laugh. My problem is that you're going around and deleting pages without consulting with whoever made those pages in the first place. Gintama isn't like other animes, and certainly its wiki shouldn't as well. The hell is the problem with adding a wiki page so people can laugh about it, and yet it actually appearing on the anime? Your name should be changed to no sense of humor admin. SilverSoulBoi123 (talk) 10:51, May 29, 2019 (UTC)Silversoulboi123